Unexpected Love
by Shadow Wolf 2013
Summary: WARNING: Contains rape. Rated M for future chapters. — Sara, the daughter of Lilly and Garth, has been forcefully taken by a stray wolf. After being befriended and comforted by a new girl in the pack, something happens that will change her. But will her parents accept it?
1. Chapter 1

_**Unexpected Love  
><strong> Chapter One_

I lay there with tears rolling down my cheeks; sobbing. Pain still coming from the area between my legs. That stranger's cum was deep inside me, but some of it was dripping out. He was long gone by now. I curled up in a ball, crying into my tail as I lay there, crying. I didn't even know that wolf... He'd just _forced_ me into it... It was simple as that. He got on my back and gripped my hips. I tried getting away, but he'd had my neck in his jaws. He would've killed me if I tried to escape or scream for help... So I just stood there... and let him have his way with me...

And this was the aftermath... Me, curled up in a ball. Tears, falling from my emerald eyes, down my cheeks, and staining my snow white fur. I had to get home... tell my parents. But I wasn't about to go back there just yet... I wanted to let out all my tears so I wouldn't get stopped along the way and have to explain the smell to everyone. So I just stayed where I was and cried into my fluffy tail, sobbing. "Why... why me...?"

I heard slight paw-steps nearby, along with the sound of rustling grass from the wind flowing through the grass. I ignored it, hoping not to be found with that wolf's cum seeping from me. "Lilly?" a female's voice called toward me. I lifted my head up at the mention of my mother's name. Even though it wasn't really my name, I still answered to it because I looked just like her... Except for my eyes. I looked toward the voice. It was a wolf I'd never seen before. She had black fur, the complete opposite from my pure white. Her eyes a deep blue. I didn't know her... Never even seen her in Jasper before. So how did she know my mother? "Are you okay, Lilly?"

"I'm not Lilly..." I turned my head back to my tail and continued with the sobbing.

I heard the girl's paw-steps coming toward me. I pushed my head deeper into my tail, trying to ignore her. But she wasn't going to leave. "I'm sorry... You just look so much like her..."

"She's my mother," I told her, not pulling away from my tail. The tears in my emerald eyes continued to slide from my eyes and down my cheeks to add more tears to the already stained area in my fur.

I felt her paw on my back, and it surprised me. Especially when she gently started to caress my back. "What's wrong?"

My body shuddered as I kept sobbing. "Don't act like you can't smell it... I know you can."

"You... you mated with someone... didn't you?" she asked me.

I looked at her. "Yes... Not intentionally though..."

She looked surprised. I guess it was a surprising statement though... Especially since this sort of thing almost never happened... "Th-they... _forced_ you?" I nodded with sadness. "Who was it?" she asked. "I'll tell your parents and perhaps they might exile them from the pack."

"Wouldn't matter if you did or not..." I told the stranger. I sat up and looked at her. "He said he was just passing through... a lone wolf."

I heard a light growl escape her muzzle. And a bit of anger could be seen in her eyes... "Lone wolves... Think they can just do whatever they want... Fucking hate them..."

"Please... don't use that language..."

She looked at me, probably a bit surprised that I even cared about that sort of language considering what sort of situation I was in... "Oh... Sorry, miss..."

The girl was pressing for my name... And since she seemed nice... I told her. "Sara."

She made a warm smile. A friendly one that I was glad to see after the traumatizing experience. All I could do was jump toward her and hug her. I didn't know why... I just did. I really needed a hug. I could tell it surprised her because she just sat there. But after a second, her right paw went around me and patted my back. "It's okay, Sara..." Her paw patting on my back was really comforting. This was exactly what I needed... A warm, comforting if it was from someone I didn't know. "I'm Stephanie, by the way... But you can just call me Steph if you'd like."

I pulled away from the hug and gave her a small smile. "Can... you walk me home, Steph? I need someone with me to help explain this to my parents..."

She nodded. "Of course. I'm not about to leave you alone..."

"Th-thank you..."

Stephanie just kept her warm smile on her muzzle. I was glad she did... I really needed to see a smile... It made me feel better. Sort of forget what had happened just an hour ago... "Lead the way, Sara."

I nodded and started my way home; trying not to fall. There was a sort of pain coming from my vulva. It made my legs weak... but I could still manage to walk. So I led the way, with Stephanie following at my side. "Are... you new to this pack, Steph? I haven't seen you around here before..."

"Mhmm... Been here for two days."

So that's how she knew my mother... Stephanie had to talk with her and my father to be allowed to join the pack. Guess I hadn't been there when she arrived. "How do you like the pack so far...?"

"Well, as long as lone wolves don't come through here too much, I'll like it here..."

"Mm... No," I said. "The one from today that... _had _me... was the first that I know of to have come through here..."

Her comforting smile was gone now... "I don't care what's going through those minds of theirs... They shouldn't do something like that to innocent wolves like us..."

_Us..._ That sort of made me think... Had this same thing happened to her? I thought it best not to ask... If I should know about it, she would probably say something. Plus... I didn't want to think about something like this... Not while the events of my experience were still fresh in my mind. The tears were still flowing from my eyes... but the sobbing had stopped. It was long before I realized that I was getting strange stares. And I could even hear some wolves muttering, "Smells like she's mated..."

I just ignored those statements. Stephanie and I reached my den after about ten minutes of walking in silence. My parents were sitting outside the den... sort of glaring at me as Stephanie and I walked up to them. "Mom... dad..."

My mom put up her paw to stop me. "Sara... What's this we hear about you mating with someone?"

"Mom, I didn't—"

"Don't even deny it, Sara," my father told me. His emerald eyes and the tone of his voice both filled with anger. "We can smell the scent on you. You've mated. What have we told you?"

"To wait until I'm married to do it... I know, but you don't—"

"That's right, Sara," Mom said. "You were supposed to wait until marriage to—"

"Lilly, Garth," Stephanie immediately stepped in, seeing that I wasn't brave enough to interrupt my parents. Mom and Dad both looked at her, looking her over and probably thinking she had something to do with it. "Sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt, but you don't understand what's happened."

"And you do?" Dad asked her.

Stephanie nodded. "Yes. Can't you see the tears in her eyes? She's obviously upset about what's happened to her." Mom and Dad both looked back to me. And I took a guess and thought that they hadn't seen my tears before now. I wiped the tears away from my eyes after I knew they saw them. My parents looked back to Stephanie when she continued. "She didn't _want _to mate with that lone wolf. He—"

"A lone wolf?" my mother asked.

"Yes," Stephanie said. "He forced her to do it. I found her when she was crying beyond the tree-line."

Mom immediately looked back to me and I could see that tears were stinging her lavender-colored eyes. She stepped up to me and hugged me tightly. "My poor baby!"

My dad's voice came, but I couldn't see him because my mother was blocking my view now. But her hug made me not care about anything I could and couldn't see. "We're sorry, Sara... We didn't..."

"I know, Dad... You didn't know... Someone clearly misinformed you..."

"Are you alright, sweet-heart?" Mom asked me, looking me over for any injuries.

"I'm fine Mom... He didn't hurt me... Not on the outside, anyways... I'd rather not talk about it..." I walked past her and went inside. Laying down, I watched as my mother and father turned back to talk with Stephanie. I could just barely hear the conversation.

"You said you _found _her?" Dad asked her.

"Yes," Stephanie answered. "I was at the river trying to catch some fish when I heard her sobbing. That, along with the smell of mating, caught my attention an I figured something was wrong. So I tracked her down and found her lying there... crying. I just knew I had to help her."

I bet my mother smiled at this. I couldn't see it if she did, but I still hear her voice. "You did right, Steph. Thank you for bringing her home."

"No problem," Stephanie replied. "I'm sure anyone else would've done the same thing."

She looked behind her as if she'd heard something. Though I sure didn't. Of course, I was an Omega. I wasn't really trained to pay good attention when it came to hearing distant noises. Stephanie was probably a Beta or an Alpha. Trained for long-range hearing to make tracking prey much easier. She turned back to my parents and said, "I must get going... My parents are expecting me home soon."

"Of course," Lilly said. "We won't keep you if you need to get back then."

She smiled and looked inside the den at me. "Would you like to hang out tomorrow, Sara?"

My parents both looked back at me and smiled. They could tell that Stephanie was a new friend of mine now. And with what's happened to me today... I was pretty sure they wouldn't deny me some time with a new friend. They knew it would comfort me. And so did I. So, I lifted my head and nodded. "Sure. I'll meet you at the river?"

"All right," Stephanie answered with a nod. "See you there." She looked back at my parents. "It was nice seeing you two again."

"And you as well, Steph," Garth responded. "You're a good wolf."

All she could do was smile at this. There was a moment of silence as my parents stood in front of her at the den's entrance. An awkward silence. Hadn't she said she needed to get home? She laughed a bit. "Awkward silence..." My parents both chuckled and I couldn't help but let out a giggle. "I guess I'll just go then," Stephanie said.

"All right. See you later," Mom told her.

"And don't forget the Alphas go hunting early in the morning. You said earlier than you're used to?" Dad reminded her.

So she was an Alpha... Just as I suspected. "Oh yes," Stephanie said. "I forgot about that. Don't worry; I'll be there. I'll have my parents wake me up until I'm used to it the time change. They're early-risers anyways."

Time change? What did she mean by that? I'll ask her tomorrow... When we're "hanging out" as she put it. My family just called it spending time with friends. My uncle Humphrey called it hanging out as well, which I really didn't quite understand. It's not like you did any hanging... Right? "I'll see you after the hunt tomorrow, Sara."

Lifting my head, I sort of jumped a little when I realized that Stephanie had walked inside the den and was now standing in front of me. I'd lost my concentration, so I hadn't noticed her come in. I smiled, feeling a bit dumb that I'd been frightened by a wolf such as herself... Though... it was surprising how quiet she had been about approaching me. She made an excellent Alpha after all...

I responded to her statement. "Right. I'll see you then."

Then she did something I didn't expect... She kissed my forehead. It didn't bother me. My mother and father always did that. But Stephanie... I'd only known her about fifteen minutes and she was already kissing my forehead? She wasn't very shy, was she? "Have a good night, love."

Love? Did she really just...

Before I could say anything about that, she left. Running for her den. I looked at my parents, confused. "Did she just... call me 'love'?"

"Yes," Dad said, coming inside the den and laying at my side, making me feel protected. It didn't bother me. Not today at least, considering what had happened.

I asked him and Mom, "She knows I'm a girl right?"

"Yes," Mom answered with a slight giggle as she also laid next to me. I was now laying down between both of my parents. They were so caring for me... Probably because I was the only child they had. "She's just from a different part of the country, Sara. It doesn't mean what you think it does. Where's she's from, everyone calls their family and friends 'love'."

"Oh..." I felt a bit stupid now. Of course that's what it was... I mean... She couldn't actually have feelings for me... I was a girl, and she was a girl. That was just wrong... I sort of giggled at myself for taking it the wrong way. "Okay then. I'll just have to keep that thought in my head so I don't think it wrong again."

My parents both chuckled at what I'd said before laying their heads down. I laid my head down as well... I really needed the sleep. It might help me forget about what had happened earlier... Though it was still light outside, me and my parents usually went to sleep early. Partly because my parents were still trying to recover from having to wake up early, since they'd spent all Winter getting up early to train the Alphas. Alpha school had ended just a week ago. And tomorrow would be the first real hunt for the Alphas after a week's rest from the training.

So I was guessing that Stephanie had finished her Alpha training before her and her family moved here. Stephanie... there was something about her. Something different from other wolves in the pack. From everyone else... But I couldn't figure out what it was...

With these thoughts flowing through my head... and with my eyes already closed... my head fell to the side as I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Unexpected Love  
><strong> Chapter Two_

I was being shaken awake. Too early for me to _want _to get up. "Sara, wake up."

It was my mother. And she never woke me up earlier than usual... unless she was worried about me. Which, considering what happened to me yesterday... she had to be worried about how I was feeling. My eyes slowly opened. Everything was just... blurry. Simple as that. Everything was blurry. I could still see the shaped of everything. The white of the morning light shining in the den sort of blinded me a little and forced me to close my eyes. I kept them closed until I sat up, a sort of moan escaping my lips from the exertion of energy when I had just woke up.

"You okay, Sara?"

I looked at my mother when she asked me that. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"The tears in your eyes tell me otherwise," Mom said.

That had to be the reason why everything was blurry. I quickly wiped the tears away and reassured her. "I'm fine Mom. Just a nightmare..."

She stepped toward me and immediately brought me in a warm, tight hug. I put my foreleg around her, accepting the hug. "I'm so sorry for what happened to you, dear... I wish there was something I could've done to stop it... If I'd just—"

"It's okay, Mom. Really. It's in the past. I've put it behind me. It's over. Time to move on..."

She pulled away from the hug and looked at me, complete surprise showing on her face. "That's... that's it? That's all you have to say, Sara?" I just made a simple shrug, not really knowing what else to say. What happened was in the past and I was trying to forget about it. My only fear was that I could be pregnant. But since I wasn't in heat, the chances were very low and I wasn't expecting to be having pups because of this, so even the thought of pregnancy didn't scare me. Plus... I would've been feeling sick, right? Mom continued when she realized I wasn't going to say anything. "Sara... You can't just keep everything bottle up. If you need to talk about it, then talk. It's such a traumatizing experience for anybody..."

"I just want to forget about it, Mom. And since there's nothing to talk about, all you're doing is reminding me that it even happened... Which is exactly what I don't want." I felt like I was in a really bad mood. This wasn't how I usually acted... So why was I? Maybe I was just cranky from being woken up... Yeah, that had to be it. I let out a sigh and looked at my mother. "I'm sorry, Mom... It's just... All I want... is to forget that it happened. I just don't want to talk about it."

She looked at me for a short moment, probably waiting to see if I'd burst out in tears or something. Then she nodded and started to look away. "Okay... Okay, Sara. If that's what you want, then... We won't talk about it. Just let me know if you do need to talk about anything, okay?"

"Okay, Mom..."

"Well... the hunting is going to start any minute. If you want to watch the Alphas, then you can go if you'd like. And Stephanie will be there, so you can start hanging out as soon as they're done."

I nodded and started for the den's entrance. But I was just a bit fearful of what sort of stupid rumors could be going around the pack about me... Especially after that scent the lone wolf left on me yesterday that I brought all the way home... I let out a sigh before stepping outside into the sun light. Mom followed me out and sat just outside the den. "Be careful, honey," she told me.

I gave her another hug. "I will. Love you, Mom."

"Love you too, Sara."

She gently patted and rubbed my back. Then I broke away from the hug and turned around. Walking away, I kept my head held a little low, trying to keep myself hidden from the other wolves of the pack. But with my white fur... I was going to stand out from all the dark-furred wolves of the pack. Especially since me and my mom were the only ones with this color of fur. That I knew of, anyways. I'm sure there was someone on the West side of Jasper that I haven't met yet. I haven't explored over there yet, even though my parents said it was okay.

They'd probably want to be with me if I did though... At least now that... I shook my head, pushing the memory of yesterday's events out of my head before they could remind me. It didn't take long before I realized that I was coming up to the cliff that overlooked the hunting grounds. I lay down and waited for the hunt to begin...

Which didn't take long. It was already starting by the time I got there. I just didn't see the hunters at first because they were hiding in the grass under the shade of a tree. And with their fur being black, the shade pretty much helped them become almost invisible. At least from this distance. Anyways, there were three wolves down there. I couldn't tell who was who. I knew that one was supposed to be Stephanie, but I couldn't tell which. I figured it'd be easier to tell in a second.

I looked to the side, where an elk was starting to stray from the herd. Even I knew that was a stupid move for it. That made it just that much easier for the wolves to attack them. I looked to the wolves and saw they were already crawling toward the elk. It was a little easier to see them now that I could see the grass moving.

And now that they were out of the shade, I noticed it... There was only one black wolf down there. I could tell that that one was Stephanie, for sure. One of the others was brown. Even though I hadn't seen her since before she left for Alpha school, I still recognized her as Claw's daughter. I used to hang out with her all the time until she had to leave for Alpha school during the Winter.

The third wolf... I wasn't quite sure who it was. They had grey fur. It was either Addison or Allie. Either way, it was one of Hutch's daughters. The figure was too feminine to be a male's.

Which made me wonder... Why was it the hunting group all female today? Usually it was a mix of boys and girls... So why was it all girls? This was strange... Not strange enough for me to really question it though. Maybe a couple of guys were sick or something. I just simply pushed the thought out of my head, not really caring enough to think about it right now.

By the time I pushed the thoughts out of my head, I noticed my fur had fallen in front of my eye. Again. Groaning, I used my paw to push the fur back on top of my head. It annoyed me when it blocked my view. And my mother said my emerald eyes were too beautiful to be hidden. I smiled at the memory.

Then I saw Stephanie leap from the grass and latch on to the elk's neck. I immediately stood up with wide eyes, shocked, when I saw the elk fall to the ground. _She just... Stephanie took down an elk by herself!_ And to think that she'd done it before the elk could even _try _to run. She left the elk dead on the ground as she chased alongside the other two wolves. I couldn't believe it. They were going for a second elk! The hunters usually only went for one... But they were pushing their luck for a second one?

Well, with how quickly the first was taken down, they might as well try for a second one. The first had been dead and on the ground before the rest of the herd could start running. I watched as Stephanie led the group after the herd. My tail started swishing left and right at the thought of the pack getting twice as much food today.

"Amazing..."

I was on my paws before I could blink, jumping away and turning to face... Dad, laying down right next to where I'd been. He'd been laying next to me? How long? I clutched my chest, trying to calm down my heart. "Jeez, Dad. You trying to give me a heart attack?"

He chuckled. "Sorry about that, Sara. I was just watching the new Alphas on their first real hunt."

Dad looked back down at the hunters. I followed his gaze just in time to see Stephanie bit into the back leg of an elk, making it fall to its side as the other two in the hunting group went for the kill at the neck. I watched with amazement, still standing. I didn't realize my jaw was hanging open until my father came up to my and closed it with his paw. "Come on, Sara." He gestured with his head for me to follow. "Let's help them carry the elk back to the pack. Then you can start spending time with Steph."

I nodded and started following him. I figured my father would have showed off his Alpha skills and done something to get down in the valley quicker. I just didn't know if he was getting too old for it, or if he was just leading me to the slope so I could walk down.

It wasn't long before we were walking up to the wolves. They'd all dragged their second kill back towards the first one, which was the one we were walking up to. They set down the elk near to the other one and ran up to my father.

"Garth!"

Now that I heard the voice, I recognized the third wolf as Addison. She, Stephanie, and Claw's daughter, Blue, ran up to Dad with their tails wagging furiously. "How'd we do, Garth?"

"Was it okay?"

"I hope we did good."

Dad chuckled at them. "Of course you did great girls. Better than my generation. We always only managed to get one!"

The three of them squealed with happiness at the news. Then Stephanie turned to me and smiled while Addison and Blue went back to the elk and both sank their teeth into the neck of one of them. "Hey Sara," Stephanie greeted me. "I thought you were gonna meet me by the river?"

The two of us started our walk over to the second elk as my Dad went back to the pack to tell everyone about the successful hunt. I responded to Stephanie, "I was going to... But my mom woke me up early to make sure I was okay after yesterday."

"Ah, okay." She nodded her head in understanding. "So, what do you want to do after we take this back?"

We both stopped at the elk and I just shrugged. "I don't know. I guess we could just go the river and get a drink while we think of something though. I'm sure we'll be thirsty after we eat."

I nodded then looked down at the elk. "Let's just get this back to the pack then I'll go get cleaned up. After that, I'm sure we can find something to do."

"Agreed."

We both bent down and latched onto the elk's neck. It was like our minds were synchronized because we didn't even give a signal for when to lift. We just did it at the same time, which surprised me a little. This elk definitely wasn't as heavy as it looked... Maybe Stephanie was just really strong or something... Even so, I was still struggling with carrying it while she carried it like it was a simple little rabbit.

_I wish I was that strong... lucky!_

We reached the main part of the territory in about ten minutes. We set down the elk about five feet away from where Addison and Blue had set down the other one. That way there'd be some space between them. I immediately pulled my head away from it and started stretching my aching jaw muscles. After having to carry something that heavy for so long... I'm surprised I was able to carry it here from the hunting grounds, even though I was just helping Stephanie.

I looked over at her to see that she was already digging in.

Of course... Alphas eat first. Then Betas... then Deltas... and then my rank; Omega. I sat down and sighed, patiently waiting for my turn. What surprised me though was that I got to eat sooner than usual. Since there'd been two elks instead of just one, the time it took for everyone to get their share was shortened so me and the rest of the Omegas were happy that it didn't take very long for us to eat. And what made it even better... There was still a lot left. It was like everyone ate as much as they usually do... Ah well... I quickly swallowed down my share of meat, feeling Stephanie's eyes on me as I ate. I didn't want to take too long with eating because I wasn't going to skip out on spending time with a new friend.

Swallowing the last piece of meat that I could manage, I patted my tummy once and started walking over to Stephanie. She was giggling at something. I knew exactly what it was. She was laughing at how I patted my stomach when I was done eating. I just ignored the laughing and sat in front of her. "Let's just get to the river..."

"Sure thing."


	3. Chapter 3

_**(Short chapter here, I know. But at least it's an update, right? Besides, next chapter should be a little longer. And be patient with me, I've got school stuff to do too, ya know!)**_

_**Unexpected Love  
><strong> Chapter Three_

Stephanie and I spent the next eight or nine hours together. The sun was, from my guess, about two hours away from setting. We mostly talked so we could learn more about each other. Favorite things to eat, what we do in our free time... those sort of things. Since we had just met, we weren't quite getting into any personal information such as crushes or anything. Though, I wouldn't have any problem with that. I wasn't really having a crush on anybody at the moment, so... I wouldn't have anything to confess. But with how much we talked, and how much we learned that we have in common, we were already getting to be like sisters.

The two of us were back at the river after having an exhausting game of tag. She won... This time. Those darn Alpha stunts of hers, along with her speed, gave her quite an advantage over me. I'm fairly sure I only managed to catch up to her from time to time because she was taking it easy on me... It was nice of her, but I usually like a challenge. Still, it was pretty challenging, so I didn't really complain. I was taking a drink of water to satisfy my thirst when she asked it. "So... What's the Moonlight Howl thing I've been hearing about lately?"

The question made me spit out the water that was in my mouth. "How can you not know what the Moonlight Howl is?"

"Well... I am from a different pack, after all. I don't really know much about what goes on here."

"Huh... I would've thought it was something that every pack did. Guess not..." I took a short moment to process that bit of new information. Stephanie just waited silently, so I answered her question. "Well. The Moonlight Howl is pretty much just this big party that the pack has once a week."

"A party? For what?"

"Yeah. It's just for fun. There's not really any other reason other than to keep from being bored the whole week. Mostly, the Moonlight Howl is for new couples to go on dates and just howl with each other. But friends can get together and howl too without being thought of as being... 'together'."

"Oh. Okay. Wow, that sounds fun. Think we could go?"

"Well, it's not for another two days," I informed her. "But sure."

Stephanie smiled at me then. "Cool."

We both stood there for a moment. Silent. Then I remembered that the sun was setting. It was going to be dark soon, and mom would _not_ like that. "I better get home... My mom doesn't like me to be out after dark."

"All right. I'll be heading back home too."

"'Kay. See ya tomorrow?"

"Definitely." Stephanie nodded in agreement with a smile.

I turned away to head back home. Another look at the sun showed me that I'd have somewhere around ten to twenty minutes before it was completely dark. And I was definitely _not_ going to be caught out here after dark. So I sped up my pace. Not really a run, but not a walk either. Somewhere in between. Guess you could call it a jog. Or a trotting sort of thing, I suppose.

I could feel my eyelids beginning to fall on their own by the time I got home. I had just made it inside and lay down near the back of the den when my eyes shut and I was greeted by sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_(Alright, everybody. Sorry for the wait. Been busy with school, especially with my Creative Writing class. But I should be fine for a while. Hopefully I can get some work done on this story now. Also, the main plot of this has changed a little bit from the originality I had. But I'm going to make it work with what I already have done. So no worries. If you've read what's already here, you're caught up on everything you need to know. If you're joining the story now or just need a refresher, here's a quick recap. Sara is the daughter of Lilly and Garth. She was raped. A new wolf, Stephanie, joined the pack and found Sara crying not too long after Sara's encounter. Stephanie consoles her and walks her back and explains what happened to her parents. The spend the next day or two together, becoming good friends. Stephanie learns about the Midnight Howl and asks Sara if they can go. Sara agrees but says it's in two days. Then falls asleep that night. Now you're caught up. Continue the story here. Also, the story is in first person in Sara's point of view unless stated otherwise.)_

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A RAPE SCENE. I WILL SIGNIFY WHERE IT BEGINS AND ENDS IN BOLD SO THAT IT MAY BE SKIPPED IF YOU WISH NOT TO READ IT. AND DON'T WORRY. IF YOU CHOOSE TO SKIP THE SCENE, YOU WILL NOT MISS ANY NECESSARY PLOT ELEMENTS.**

**Unexpected Love  
><strong>_Chapter Four_

Stephanie had come by earlier this morning and asked if I wanted to explore the edges of the territory with her after she was done with some of her morning duties. I always wanted to see what was around the edge of the territory. But... The first time I'd actually done that... Well... Didn't end well. I shuddered at the memory, silently making a wish that I would never encounter that wolf again.

But I was going to be with Stephanie. I trusted her enough to protect me if anything happened. So I had agreed, of course. My parents were reluctant to let me go out of fear that it might happen again, but they inevitably agreed in the end, since the Alpha wolf, Stephanie would be keeping watch over me. She smiled and said to meet her near the Eastern edge of the territory after her Alpha duties were done for the morning.

So here I was now. At the eastern boundary of our territory, which was located in a thick area of trees. Alone. I figured Stephanie was running late and would be here soon. So I sat and waited. And waited. And waited...

Time passed on. Seconds changed to minutes. I ended up waiting for an hour, probably two. I was laying down, bored out of my mind and getting tired of waiting, when I heard paw steps and a _snap_ of a twig. I sat up and looked around, hoping Stephanie finally made it. She was going to get a mini-lecture from me about keeping me waiting.

But nope. I was wrong. Not her.

...worse, actually.

I watched as a stray wolf came out from behind a tree. Then two. Three, four... Then a final, fifth wolf came out. They surrounded me, and I was getting scared. I drew in a breath, preparing for a howl that could possibly end up saving my life. The wolf that had gone behind me covered my mouth with his paw, silencing me. "No howling, beautiful," he said.

Next thing I knew, something hard, possibly a short and thick tree branch, came down and hit me in the back of the hit and everything went black as I went unconscious.

* * *

><p><em>Some Time Later<em>

I groaned, a throbbing pain in the back of my head when I finally awoke. I opened my eyes but still couldn't see anything. It seemed that something was covering my eyes. Possibly a leaf tied around my head and blocking my eye-sight. Trying to roll over from my back to stand up or at the very least sit up, I found myself unable to. Something was tied around each of my legs—it felt like rope—just before my paws, my hind legs spread apart, giving me a terrible feeling in my gut. I strained against them, trying to free myself, and shook my head, trying to force the leaf off of my eyes.

"Ooh, she's awake," a gruff voice said. Male.

Crap. I wasn't alone. Should've known.

A second wolf chuckled softly and a third responded faintly. It sounded like that third wolf was outside. "Yes, she's ready."

"Good," said a deep voice that I recognized but couldn't remember who it was. "Give me some time with her. I'll come get you when I'm done so you can have your time."

"Yes sir," four voices said at once, paw steps walking away from me.

A short moment passed with paw steps growing louder as some wolf came from further away and approached me. The thing blocking my eye sight was pulled from my head and I saw it was some sort of clothing that looked like it was torn from something humans wear. It was tied in a sort of ring shape with a knot in the back.

But the wolf holding it grinned as he came into my view. "Hi there, sweetie. Remember me?"

I growled in the back of my throat in anger at the sight of him, trying not to show any of my fear. Which, by the way, I was absolutely FULL of. The wolf standing before me now was the same wolf that had forcefully taken my virginity. That stray wolf that I had encountered the day I met Stephanie. I hadn't bothered to try and get his name before.

"Sorry if I was too rough last time, Sara. I'm usually much more gentle. Honest. I just—"

"Hold up," I interrupted. "How do you know my name?"

He grinned that stupid grin I hated. "That's my little secret. But... As I was saying. I'm usually more gentle than that last time. I'd just caught the scent of a girl in heat and needed it desperately when she wouldn't let me have her. Then... I came across you."

"Well, why kidnap me?" I asked.

I was a little curious, but I was mostly just trying to buy time to think of a way out of this crappy situation I was in.

"That's an easy question," he replied. "To make you my slave. And a toy for the rest of my pack."

"Toy?" I said fearfully, ears pinning to the back of my head. "For the... p-pack?"

He nodded. "Don't worry, my dear. I'm sure you'll come to enjoy it and soon be exposing yourself to us, _begging_ to be mounted..."

"Not likely," I shot back at him with a growl.

"You'll see." He grinned, moving his gaze up and down my body. I shuddered slightly, looking away as his eyes fell between my hind legs which were spread apart from the rope that tied me down. Where these wolves found rope and learned to tie such great knots with them, I'll never know.

A feminine-sounding howl rang through the air. My ears perked up hopefully, wondering if someone from my pack came to save me. The stray's ears perked too, but he smirked. "Mmm, someone came to pleasure my pack... You know... Once you finally submit to me, I'll be sure to pleasure you well enough to make you howl like that when I'm using you..."

I chanced a glance back to him, ready to snarl in his face, and saw him move down between my hind legs, his nose wiggling a little as he sniffed me. "Get the _hell_ away from me," I told him, too angry to care that I had been cursing for the first time in my life this whole time.

Could you blame me? I was just kidnapped by a group of wolves and was about to get taken for the second time within a few days. By the same wolf! Of course I was pissed.

And nobody in my pack knew where I was or what was happening to me.

Stephanie would figure out that something is wrong though. I trusted that when she got to the place we were supposed to me, and found that I wasn't there, she would figure it out. I was gone. And the scents of strays would be in that area of the territory. They'd actually passed over our borders and taken me.

Now I had no idea where I was, the leader of this pack of strays sniffing between my legs.

**[IF YOU WISH NOT TO READ THIS, SCROLL DOWN TO THE NEXT LINE OF ALL-CAPS BOLDED TEXT]**

_Lick._

His tongue ran straight over my gender, making me gasp in surprise at the unwanted pleasure. "D-Don't touch me!" I yelled down at him.

He ignored me of course, his tail beginning to wave back and forth behind him. Went in for another lick, much slower this time, and with more pressure. I clenched my teeth, forcing myself not to show the pleasure it brought me. I couldn't enjoy this. I couldn't! "Stop it..." I growled angrily through clenched teeth.

"Oh, but you're getting so wet for me, Sara... You want this, I can tell."

"No. I. Don't." I looked down at him angrily, struggling against the ropes around my wrists. "Let me go!"

"I don't think so, my dear. In fact, I don't think I'll even untie you untie you until I'm fully convinced you want to please us all."

"That will never happen."

"Then you'll never be free. You'll be here, in this den, forever. Getting used over and over and over... Again and again, repeatedly, by everyone here. We'll be feeding you of course. You'd be of no use to us if you die of starvation..."

By now I could see his wolfhood sliding from its sheath and hardening as it got ready. Crap. Please, not again. He leaned back down between my legs and placed a gentle, tender kiss to my nether region, make me looking away and over at the wall of the den, trying not to think about anything.

Then he was climbing over me. Excellent. I could bite his neck and snap it, then find a way out of here.

That plan was immediately a failure when he put a paw to my neck to let me know I wouldn't be able to move. The wolf wasn't pushing against my neck hard enough to stop my breathing. Just enough to keep me from leaning up to bite him. He smirked at me. "Think I'd be dumb enough to get within range of your teeth?"

"A girl can hope."

He chuckled. "Funny. I like that."

"What's your name?" I asked uncaring and randomly.

Hesitation. Smirk. "That's a bit random. Why would you want to know?"

"You know who I am. Why not tell me who you are? I'd like to at least know the name of the bastard that's ruining my life."

His male part, now at full length, rested against my nether lips. He looked me in the eyes and responded. "Please me well enough and I'll tell you."

I snarled, baring my teeth at him. He pulled back, lining up his shaft with my entrance before poking the tip in and slowly sliding forward into me. It didn't hurt like the last time. It was much more pleasure now.

Which made me hate it all the more.

Clenching my teeth slightly, I attempted to ignore the sensations as he set into a steady pace of rocking back and forth, pumping in and out of me. He groaned, enjoying himself as he used me. I felt my claws poking in my paw-pads as I clenched my paws in a sort of fist, hoping the pain from it would change my focus away from the pleasure. I found myself failing. With each thrust of his hips, sending his length into me forcefully, I found myself starting to gasp out, heat rushing to my cheeks in a blush. "Aww, yeah... That's it. You like it, don't'ch'ya?"

I ignored his words, still trying to rip the the ropes but found my strength getting even weaker as my body submitted to him of its own accord, not even trying to do what I wanted to._ How could I be enjoying this...? _I thought to myself. _He's so big... And... so... good... _A faint moan escaped my lips and I snapped my mouth shut, hoping he hadn't heard it. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that it was starting to feel good to me.

Too late. He grinned at me and started moving harder, ramming into me. _I hate it, I hate it, I hate it._ I kept telling myself that. But I knew I was lying. I was absolutely loving it. Each and every thrust he gave me, a gasp escaped from me.

"Such a good slut..." he said to me. "That's it, babe... Moan for your new Alpha leader. You're part of my pack now..."

I was feeling too much pleasure to talk back or come up with a witty remark. My back arched when he hit a certain spot inside me, heightening the feelings I was experiencing. The sensations going through me were filling with me lust and I couldn't even control my body anymore as I start bucking up against him in time with his thrusts, feeling his knot slapping against my wet folds as I heard nothing but his and my moans mixing in the air. My eyes shut tightly as the pleasure built up inside me, bringing me closer and closer to my edge. I didn't even feel like I cared that I was just being used for his own pleasure. Why was I enjoying it so much? Stop it, you bastard, I hate this! I couldn't say it to him though. I knew for sure my voice would probably sound weak and sound more like a lie. Which it probably would be. I didn't hate it. That's what I really hated about myself; the fact that I didn't hate being used by him like this.

Back arching again, I bucked back up against him as he drove himself into me, pulling back as he pulled out, my tight hole sliding back and forth along his length. "H-Harder..." My voice cracked when I accidentally moaned out the request against my will. I swear, I was starting to think that someone else was controlling my thoughts. I couldn't possibly be wanting this!

"Oh, with pleasure..." His paw stayed on my neck for safety, but his other one went down to my hip, lightly holding my waist as he pushed into me more roughly. "That's it, Sara... Take it like a good girl." He leaned in and dragged his tongue over the fur on my chin, staying aware.

Too bad that the lick had caught me by surprise. That could've been my chance to bite his tongue off. I mentally kicked myself for it, but quickly stopped caring as I felt his knot slip between my folds before pulling back out and smacking against my wet lips roughly. I couldn't believe it. I was getting close. He was actually going to get me off! Panting and moaning, I tried once more to ignore the pleasure, but my mind was too filled with thoughts of sex and I briefly wondered how he'd treat me if I was willing to do this more and more.

I repeat. Briefly. About... five seconds of that thought at the longest. Five seconds. Each second paired with two thrusts into me. That's how quick he was plunging into my depths. He hit that sensitive spot inside me again, making me arch my back as I hit my peak without warning, and I climaxed, coating the wolf's shaft with my femcum and leaving me panting heavily and moaning in ecstasy as he continued using my hypersensitive slit, making me ride out my orgasm.

I will admit it. That was the best experience of my life so far. That one climax. It just sucks that I never wanted it to have come from some wolf I didn't love or even care about. I felt a desperate unwanted need to have this wolf fill my with his seed.

"Oooh, you came, hmm?" He teased me. My teeth were no longer clenched. My mouth wide open, I openly moaned out, gasping and panting like a bitch in heat that was clearly enjoying herself. "Good girl. Come on, dear. Beg for—ahhhh—me..."

Still bucking up against him as my climax began to fade, all I wanted was for him to hurry up and fill me. I was too driven by lust to think for myself so I did as he asked and started begging. "P-Please! F-Fuck me! Fill me up, I want it all in me!" I cried out.

He panted, breathing in my ear. I could feel his breath against my cheek, the fur of my cheek pressing against his. He didn't seem to care anymore that he was to close to my jaws. I wish I could say that I took him out right there. But... I was just too lost in pleasure and need. I couldn't do it. Didn't even think about it.

His knot popped between my folds and locked him inside of me. Even as he locked us together, he kept moving his hips as if still wanting to move. He pulled his head back from mine and groaned as he finally went still, making me feel the pressure of his hips pressed against mine as I then felt a warmth flooding from him into me, heating up my insides and making me whimper in faint pleasure as his seed rushed its way into me.

**[END RAPE SCENE. IF YOU SKIPPED, CONTINUE READING FROM HERE.]**

He stood over me as my head fell back down to rest against the dirt of the ground and I panted heavily, exhausted from the experience I just had. I looked up at him, forcing myself not to look satisfied even though I was. "Y...You piece of... sh-shit..." I managed to get out in between pants.

The wolf panted lightly with a smirk. "Oh shut up, Sara... You know you loved it... You wouldn't have been moaning like such a slut if you hadn't. And asking me to go harder? Oooh, that really got me going. You should do that more next time I have my fun with you."

"No," I said simply.

He chuckled at this and looked down at his knot locking us together. "Looks we'll be stuck together for a little while, my dear."

I growled softly, still panting as my chest rose and fell, my forelegs straining against this ropes that still tied me, too weak to do anything.

* * *

><p><em>A Little Later<em>

We'd been tied together for what could have possibly been an hour and a half, him laying uncomfortably on top of me, when he spoke up to break the silence. "It's Lucas, by the way."

I looked at him, confused. "What?"

"My name. It's Lucas."

"...Okay. Well, then... I hate you, Lucas."

He chuckled at this before someone called for him from the entrance of the den. "Sir? Sorry to interrupt, but there's someone here who wishes to meet you. Says she wants to join the pack and offer herself to us."

"Oh, really?" Lucas questioned, intrigued.

"Yes sir. She satisfied the patrol already and they brought her to me to let her meet you."

Lucas smiled and tugged at the knot, popping it free from me before he stands up, telling me he'll be back later for round two, to which I growl at him, and he walks out of the den, leaving me alone to go outside and meet whoever the poor girl is. Well... Should I feel sorry for the girl, if she's actually offering herself to the pack? I'm not so sure... Just who in their right mind _would_ offer themselves to service an entire pack anyway?

* * *

><p><em>Outside the Den | Mystery Girl's POV<em>

I could still feel the cum from the two patrol guards resting in both my holes. They had both taken me simultaneously, having made me howl in pleasure when I climaxed. They had been surprised to have actually been offered a good time, but didn't hesitate to say yes. I knew they wouldn't. I didn't care much about having them take me like that though. I mostly just wanted to join the pack, because there was something I needed to do. And, knowing this pack, sex was the only way to get me their trust before I could make any requests or even get in the territory.

So the patrol took me to the nearest wolf, who called himself as simply Al, then returned to their patrol route, behind schedule thanks to me. Al heard my story as I told him about my time with the patrol, and smiled, liking the sound of it. After then, I'd asked if I could join the pack. He took a moment to think about it, then accepted my request, but said I had to see the Alpha first. I agreed.

So Al took me to a den and we stood outside as he called for the Alpha, who he referred to as Lucas. "Sir? Sorry to interrupt, but there's someone here who wishes to meet you. Says she wants to join the pack and offer herself to us."

"Oh, really?" I heard Lucas say from inside.

"Yes sir. She satisfied the patrol already and they brought her to me to let her meet you."

There was a short moment of silence before the Alpha wolf came out from the den, tail waving gently. I smiled warmly at the black-furred Alpha and greeted him with a small bow of my head. "Good day, sir~" I said, then looked back to him.

He smiled. "Ooh. Such manners... Good girl." He ran his paw over my head, giving me a little petting before chuckling at me. "So you're really willing to be with us, hmm?"

I nodded, waving my tail behind me. "Yes sir. I wish to be a part of this pack and serve each and every wolf in need of relief. Male or female." I grin and wink.

Lucas grins and licks his lips slightly. "Mmm. I could get used to having you around. So willing and so open... So unlike the other new girl."

"Other girl?" I ask, much more interested now. "Who?"

"Calls herself Sara," he answered. "My men just brought her. She's not willing yet, but she feels amazing."

I nod and smirk. "Well, I must admit I'm too sore now, thanks to your patrol, to be able to serve you. But if it's alright, do you think I could meet this girl, and pleasure her until she promises to submit?"

* * *

><p><em>Back in the Den | Sara's POV<em>

"Well, I must admit I'm too sore now, thanks to your patrol, to be able to serve you. But if it's alright, do you think I could meet this girl, and pleasure her until she promises to submit?" I heard a female voice say from outside, too far away for me to hear it right. It didn't sound like a voice I recognized.

Crap. Now a girl was going to take me? I wasn't even interested in girls!

Lucas, of course, responded. "Ohh, be my guest. The sooner she becomes our willing little slut, the sooner we can let her roam free around the territory." He hesitated for a moment and continued. "Welcome to the pack, Miss. Sorry you're too sore to continue. The patrol like to be pretty rough. Hopefully you'll be okay enough later to take me in you."

"Of course, sir," the girl's voice said.

"Go ahead in. I just finished up with her, so she might be a little sensitive. I'll stop by later and see how it's going."

"Yes sir."

Lucas's paw steps faded as he walked away from the den along with the other wolf, and then the female hesitated a moment before hurrying into the den with me. "Sara?" she asked, approaching me. I couldn't tell who it was. The sun was coming in from behind her, making her look like a silhouette against the sunlight. "Oh, Sara, I'm glad you're okay. I'm so sorry I didn't get here in time," she apologized.

I recognized her voice now. I didn't recognize it at first because we still hadn't talked enough since we met for me to memorize how she sounds.

"...Stephanie?"


End file.
